resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Harris
Charles Harris was the police captain at the Raccoon Police Department in Raccoon City. Biography Early Life Harris originated from Chicago, Ilinois before he moved to Raccoon City and joined the R.P.D. He eventually became the police captain. Raccoon City Destruction Incident Resident Hero On Monday September 24, 2018, the t-Virus contaminated Raccoon City's drinking water and rapidly transformed people into zombies. The outbreak became noticed as there were radio and news reports keeping up to date. Captain Harris was in charge of the police force investigating the city and keeping overeager crowds of anticipants behind the barriers. When the Channel 3 News reporter and cameraman approached Harris to ask questions, Harris was notably aggravated, irritable and uninterested in news crews. He didn't answer any questions as his secondary comrades stepped in. The police angrily told the reporter to stay back and told the cameraman to turn the camera off. When numerous R.P.D. police forces, S.W.A.T. and S.T.A.R.S. rookie Rebecca Chambers attempted to fight to seemingly endless hordes of zombies on Blue Havens Gate Bridge, Harris was among his police force issuing orders and assisting the combined resistance. When the zombies began to overwhelm the forces, Harris managed to retreat back to the Raccoon Police Station. Though not mentioned in the story, Lieutenant Marvin Branagh was put in charge of the Raccoon Police Station after Chief Brian Irons was seemingly nowhere to be found and Deputy Chief Raymond Douglas was killed in action when helping evacuate around 200,000 civilians from the city. Harris eventually retreated back into the police station and likely helped Marvin attempt to keep things in order. Unfortunately, the infection spread into the station within a few hours and some infected citizens soon turned into zombies. On September 26, a large police operation took place in which Raccoon S.W.A.T. drove out to the Jefferson Bank to directly tackle the zombies, but were overwhelmed and wiped out in the process. In their absence, more zombies managed to breach the police station and the shutters were pulled down on the east side to limit their movements, with numerous casualties among the civilians and refugees. During that time, Harris found out about Ed's death (another fellow officer) but the latter has a gunshot wound instead of a bite. Harris also noticed that Chief Irons was nowhere to be found and suspected that something was up. With twelve more losses on the west side, Branagh's team along with Harris himself were restricted to the main hall. In the night, a group of survivors made a break-out with a police van driven by Harry and Rita Phillips, while Harris quickly joined them, though officers Fred, Aaron and Tony were lost in the process. Marvin was also injured by a zombie in the process and could not be evacuated. After this, Marvin knew and accepted to stay behind. Nothing else is known what happened to Harris after this, but it's safe to assume that he escaped the city alive along with Harry and Rita Phillips and the group of survivors. Physical Appearance Harris is a Caucasian human male in his mid-forties and stands over 6 feet tall (6 feet, 2.5 inches), along with an average weight and somewhat large build. He has short cut light brown (or dirty blonde) hair that is combed neatly and has blue eyes. As the police captain, he mostly wore the R.P.D. captain's uniform, showing that he is high of rank. During the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, he was last seen wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt, a black blazer with gold buttons and stripes on the wrists, a black necktie, black trousers and black lace-up combat boots. He also wore his R.P.D. captain's badge on the left side of his chest. Personality Harris has shown himself to be quite gruff during the rising outbreak. He was further irritable and aggravated when a new reporter and cameraman attempted to question him. He rudely tried to blow off the news crew while his secondary comrades came to assist him. Despite this, however, he was willing to help survivors when within the police station and got along with Marvin Branagh. He was reluctant to leave Marvin behind after the latter got injured by a zombie. Trivia * Captain Harris is a minor, or rather, extra character exclusive to the 'Resident Hero' story. * For this story, a younger Thomas F. Wilson is used as the face of Captain Harris. * Captain Harris' character and certain personality traits draw inspiration from Lietenant (later Captain) Thaddeus Harris from the Police Academy film series. Although, unlike the latter, Charles is not antagonistic or evil in any way. ** However, Thaddeus Harris is subtly referenced in Resident Hero and his catchphrase "Move it! Move it! Move it!" is even used by Charles. Category:New Headcanon Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Survivors Category:Police